Truth or Dare
by ohheythereinterwebs
Summary: One glee club. One game of truth or dare. One closet. Two hormonal teenagers. Even if they are both dating other people...


Artie POV

"I dare you to make out with Rachel for 10 straight minutes in the closet."

_I hate you. Quinn, fuck. _Artie couldn't suppress the thought that maybe he was the victim of some sort of glee club conspiracy. It sure as hell wasn't funny.

It had all started when Mercedes and Tina had decided he should have a Glee Club sleepover party the night his parent left on their 20 year anniversary weekend. They were relentless, too, in till he finally agreed to ask his parents.  
Artie's parent were two of the most relaxed people he could think of. The experience of raising two daughters and two sons to the ages of 25, 24, 20, and 18 had left both with no-worries philosophy in life and a finely developed sense of humor. There supreme confidence that nothing would ever happen to their children was, ironically, mostly grounded in facts and figures - with the exception of the car accident, not one of the Abrams children had ever had a single serious illness, injury or malady of any kind. Artie would have spent more time contemplating the irony of it, but it was depressing. Either way, it was funny how is was _his _parents, of all his friends, who were the most laid back, to most optimistic, the most trusting.

His parents agreed with close to no deliberation. He was easily more worried than they were.

From there is was a slippery slope to this. Truth or dare and getting told to make out with Rachel Berry in a closet. What did Tina think of this? What did _Rachel_ think of this? Oh, god. Cue the Rachel temper tantrum in 3, 2, 1...

But Rachel just sort of sat there and watched for his reaction. He glanced at Tina and was annoyed to see she looks distinctly amused.

"Quinn... I've had the same girlfriend three years, remember?"  
"Who stuck her tongue down Noah Puckerman's throat not ten minutes ago, if I remember correctly." Quinn shot back. Artie tried to grimace but it turned into a small mischievous smile. Yeah, that had been hot.

"C'mon, Artie, you have to," Tina smirked at him. "I kissed Puck. Mercedes drank the pepper stuff. Matt told us the last person he fantasized about. Santana licked your Weezer poster and Puck streaked all the way around the block. it's only fair."

"Fine, then. An there's nothing so bad about Santana's, I've done it hundreds of times." Tina trilled. God, he loved her laugh. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. "Rachel..." he couldn't help grinning at her a little flirtatiously. "You have to go in the closest first, and then I'll come." She rolled her eyes with smile as she walked into the closet and shut the door.

He kissed Tina quickly before he went. They didn't get jealous anymore, but did he really need an excuse to kiss his girlfriend? Unlike some people...

Rachel kept her back to the door of the closet till it closed again wen Artie wheeled himself in. "So.." he said. She had expected him nervous, but she could tell even in the dark he wasn't. Awkward, but not nervous. "So..." She laughed to get rid of her own nerves. This could be fun.

Before she had time to chicken out she put her hands on the sides of his chair and leaned over to kiss him. She let her mouth linger around his, let him kiss her back, sweetly. He put his hands into her hair and pulled her hard into the kiss in a way that made her giggle with pleasure into his mouth. Artie grinned as they kissed more passionately. Rachel adjusted her body so she was kneeling on either side of him on the wheelchair, she put her hands all through his hair and nibbled his neck, making him groan. Rachel liked that. A lot of boys always had to be tough and keep quiet when they were fooling around, it was just plain annoying. She unbuttoned his shirt part-way so she could kiss down lower and hear more of his noises. Rachel bit his lip and pushed her hips against his so hard that he whimpered into her mouth. She put her arms around his neck and pushed her hands down his back underneath his shirt, pulling him closer. _Mmmm. _He was in amazing shape from wheeling himself around all the time. She giggled and tongue-kissed his chest again. Artie relaxed and let her explore his neck and collarbone with her tongue.

He sighed with pleasure and guided her chin back up to his face with his fingers so he could kiss her again. He trailed last kisses along her jawline and whispered in her ear "10 minutes are up."

Artie POV

Rachel must messed his hair up pretty bad in there, judging from everyone face when he finally got out. Mercedes and Quinn looks more pleased with themselves than they really had any right too, and Finn's mouth was hanging open. Tina came over to him and fastened her fingers in his collar. "You should wear your shirts like this more often." she said, "I like it." She sat down on his lap and dropped a couple quick kisses on his neck.

_Maybe this night wasn't shaping up so bad after all, _Artie thought. _Oh! Best idea, ever..._

"Ok, now. Quinn, Britanny... I have a dare for you."


End file.
